


Imagination

by Alyssadrake70



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Daydreaming, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Summary: Just a series of works of Cate & Rooney.Enjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy new year.”   
After they talked some Cate bent down to capture Rooney’s lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping her hand around the brunette’s head. She pulled back once for air before Rooney resumed kissing her. Cate felt her stomach flip.   
Rooney grew nervous. She read the script and skimmed over some of the the things Carol said. It made her heart flutter. 

“I never looked like that,” Rooney heard it but was too distracted by the soft hands sliding over her skin, easing goods-bumps in their wake.   
She could only gasp for air before Cate was there brushing soft lips over her own, once again. Rooney nuzzled her soft blonde hair as she kissed her, before she broke from the kiss.   
Cate broke the kiss and looked down at Rooney.   
“You’re trembling.” Rooney frowned softly barely visible to the directors.   
Alright that line definitely wasn’t part of the script Rooney thought, but it sent shivers down her spine. 

When Cate slid down her body Rooney froze, a blush creeped up her neck to her ears and cheeks. A bolt of pleasure went through her whole body once Cate’s lips grazed her nipple. Passionate gasps escaped her mouth, as her fingers danced over her rib cage. She had no lines yet until the middle of the line. She had to cover her   
her mouth with her hand once Cate settled between her legs. The look Cate gave her with those ocean eyes was full of desire. Rooney wasn’t imagining it, and it wasn’t part of the script.   
She turned her head to the side asCate kissed her thigh softly, letting out another gasp. She felt her hand on her shoulder when Cate’s mouth settled on her center.   
Her tongue licking her clit felt like she was down between her legs forever. Rooney buried her head behind her arms gasping loudly.   
Finally Cate slid up her body kissing her nipple softly then her shoulder, before meeting her lips in a soft kiss.   
Rooney brushed her hair out of her own face then Cate’s. The way her lips moved against hers caused her to shiver. She softly whispered “shh” to Rooney. Both of their breathing were out of control. Cate placed her hand on Rooney’s neck, before letting her kiss her again. 

When pulled back to caress her shoulder, she saw love in her eyes. Something in her stomach flipped she knew they had to do this a second round for this scene. She had no problem.   
She caressed Rooney’s chin softly “My angel, flung out of space.” 

She let Rooney breathe again before feeling Rooney kiss her once more. She caressed her breast, and baited her neck softly.   
Cate let out several sighs of passion as they finished out this scene. 

“Was that good?”   
She asked Todd, her hand still caressing Rooney’s waist softly.   
“Perfect.”

~~  
All evening Cate couldn’t get that scene or that kiss out of her mind. Rooney’s hands felt like heaven against her skin. She knew she had to talk to her. 

It was the middle of the night but she risked it and knocked on Rooney’s trailer door. After waiting a few minutes she regretted going to see her that late.   
“Hi.” Rooney was dressed in a bathrobe. “Can we talk?” Cate asked nervously. “Of course, come in.”


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t help but add another chapter. Comments appreciated :)

Cate walked inside Rooney’s trailer she nervously fidgeted. “It’s the middle of the night Cate. Are you okay?” Rooney asked shutting her door. “What do you think?” She finally took in Cate’s appearance, noticing dark circles. “All night I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that scene, about your lips, and hands pressed against me.” Rooney walked over to her. “Sit down.” Cate sighed sitting down in the big armchair. Rooney joined her facing the beautiful blonde. “Surely you felt it.”  
Rooney’s face turned bright red. “That it was more than just acting?”  
“I I I’m..” Rooney wasn’t sure how to compose herself in front of her now.   
“I let it slip.” “Let what slip?” Cate took her hand in her own, instantly Rooney felt a spark. “When I said you’re trembling. That wasn’t part of the script. Just say something, I’m making a fool of myself, and I’m married for Christ sakes.”  
She stood up and started to pace going back and fourth finally settling in the small kitchen. Rooney stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not just you. But Cate this is calling for drama, and people to mock us endlessly.”  
She said resting her head against the taller woman’s torso.  
“Thanks for hurting my ego,”   
Cate half chuckled turning around, as she closed the gap between them.   
“Please,” Rooney was still hesitant. “We take it slow.” Rooney muttered, her breasts hitched as Cate leaned down to caress her lips with her thumb.   
“The way you looked when I was between your legs was the most beautiful and sexy sight I’ve seen in a long time.” Cate paused frowning before she wrapped her free arm around Rooney’s waist, her other still caressing her lip.   
“Did you climax?” Rooney’s heart fluttered in her chest. She took this opportunity to tease Cate.   
“Oh I don’t reveal my secrets, Mrs. Blanchett.”  
She whispered nibbling on her thumb softly, earning a soft gasp from Cate similar to the gasp she heard hours earlier.   
“I, I should go.” “Why not stay?” Cate raised her eyebrow. “You sure.” “I have an extra couch. We can walk to set this morning.”   
She started to put blankets out for the taller woman. “I’ll see you in the morning,”  
Once she was behind her door she let out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding in. Fuck, fuck, fuck how could Cate possibly known she had climaxed? Rooney thought as she laid down on her own bed. 

~~  
The previous morning Rooney woke up earlier and got dressed before Cate who was still fast asleep on the couch. The sight caused Rooney’s heart to flutter, she was adorable she thought.   
Her phone went off, but she instantly silenced it.   
“Rooney,” “Hmm?” She glanced down at Cate who still had her eyes closed. Then it dawned on her that Cate was dreaming about her. “Rooney, please,”  
She heard Cate whimper. Warmth spread between her legs at the thought of whatever dream she was having. 

~~  
Cate looked down at Rooney as she felt her soft hands skim her naked body. Once she settled between her legs she began to tremble “Let me love you.” 

~~  
The sound of her harsh alarm caused Cate to jerk awake. “God dammit,” She whispered covered in sweat. “Rooney?”   
“Over here,”  
Before Rooney got caught listening to Cate dreaming she rushed to the kitchen to make coffee. “What time is it?” “Early.” “I don’t have clothes. I’ll look like an idiot,” “It’s alright. I can walk you back to your room.” She handed Cate coffee.   
“Did you hear anything?” Cate asked after a while.   
“It’s a possibility,”  
“I’m sorry,” “Don’t apologize,”  
Rooney paused before continuing. “Was it a good dream?” “Yes,” Cate took her hand.   
After a while she stood up.   
“We should get going,”  
“Alright,”

~~  
Thankfully that day there weren’t any kissing scenes.   
Rooney felt more comfortable around Cate.   
“Will you be okay with the last one?”  
Cate asked her during a break in filming.   
“The last one what?” Rooney said looking up from her script. “The last sex scene,”  
The look Cate gave her sent shivers down her spine. “Yes. You?”  
Cate nodded softly. “Come with me?”   
She followed Cate into a deserted corner backstage. 

She walked up to Rooney. She took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. Rooney finally realized what state they were in and had fallen into. It had been literally a kiss of life. They were backstage and in public she began to not care.   
She put her hands around Cate’ waist and kissed her eagerly back. Cate broke apart from her to kiss her neck. When she got to her ear, she whispered softly:  
“Now we’re playing with fire, my darling.”

She licked her earlobe and Rooney felt her brain fog over before Todd started to call for them both, Cate was the first to pull back. “We gotta go.”


End file.
